Raining
by bealr
Summary: Se encuentra frente al mortífago, en una batalla en la que o él mata al mortífago, o el mortífago le mata a él.SLASH


_Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a JK Rowling._

Bueno ahí va mi primer fanfiction. No seais duros conmigo en cuanto a críticas :)

RAINING

El mortífago estaba frente a él. Vestía una túnica de color negro con la capucha puesta y una máscara blanca como la nieve no dejando dar a conocer su identidad. Eso sin embargo no funcionaba con el moreno, sabía perfectamente quien era él, lo reconocería de cualquier manera.

La lluvia caía sobre ambos. Las gotas rebotaban sobre el asfalto para luego formar grandes charcos. Caminaban en círculos con sus varitas levantadas, cada uno esperando el siguiente movimiento del otro. La expresión del moreno era de pura furia. Mordía su labio inferior a la vez que daba un paso a la derecha, primero un pie luego el otro. Finalmente pararon se quedaron quietos y se observaron minuciosamente el uno al otro.

Ambos levantaron sus varitas a la vez para atacar pero el moreno fue más rápido en pronunciar el hechizo, un expeliarmus que lanzó la varita del mortífago lejos de ambos. El enmascarado estiró los brazos a un lado y a otro en señal de rendición y el moreno avanzó hacia él lenta y pausadamente aun con la varita en alto. Se oía el crujir de las hojas y pequeñas piedras del camino. Cuando al fin alcanzó al mortífago se paro a pocos centímetros de éste, alzó el brazo y delineó el rostro de su máscara con la varita. Al fin paró quedándose inmóvil y luego la bajó y dejó su mano muerta hasta que la varita se deslizó por sus dedos y resbaló cayendo al suelo, rebotando y salpicando agua hacia los zapatos de ambos. Se quedaron detenidos.

El agua caía por la máscara del mortífago acumulándose en las zonas donde la forma del rostro hacía surcos hacia dentro. El moreno en cambio tenía su pelo despeinado, como siempre, todo empapado haciendo que las gotas de lluvia resbalasen por su rostro. Aparte los cristales de sus gafas estaban mojados. Y más se mojó cuando una lágrima escapó de sus ojos esmeraldas. Pero es que ambos sabían que ese día llegaría, y tendrían que enfrentarse el uno contra el otro y sólo podría haber un ganador.

No pudiendo soportar más tiempo la poca distancia que les separaba el moreno se acercó aún más al rostro del mortífago y lamió la máscara desde la mandíbula hasta la sien. Se separó otra vez a poca distancia del enmascarado y le bajó la capucha. Después tiró de la túnica de la parte de los hombros hacia atrás del todavía enmascarado, dejándola caer y resbalar por sus brazos dejándolo completamente desnudo. Ahora su cuerpo se estaba empapando directamente con la lluvia y sintió el frío en su piel.

Fue en ese momento en el cual se rompieron los muros entre ellos.

El mortífago se abalanzó sobre el moreno y le sacó la camisa de un tirón,rajándola. Ahora el de ojos esmeraldas lloraba con rabia, a gritos en silencio. Por qué tenía que ser todo tan injusto. Y empujó al mortífago hacia el suelo de manera un poco brusca cayendo sobre él con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Y empezó a chupar y lamer el cuello de su adversario. Pasó a morderlo con rudeza y lujuria dejando un rastro de marcas bajando hacia el pezón. Allí succionó tanto que provocó que se sucedieran miles de impulsos eléctricos que dieron a parar en un fuerte gemido por parte de su enemigo; pero el sonido quedó opacado por la máscara. Y él no quería eso. Quería verlo gritar, quería ver su agonía, quería saber que el sentía lo mismo. Así fue que dejó de succionar se alzó un poco y de un tirón le arranco la máscara dejando ver por primera vez la identidad de aquel rubio que le fue tan odioso hace tiempo.

La lluvia despeinó también sus cabellos platinados. El moreno entonces se acercó a su rostro y depositó un casto beso en sus labios y prosiguió con su cometido. Bajó chupando por el pecho del rubio hasta llegar al ombligo donde se había acumulado agua de la lluvia y ahí fue donde lamió hacia arriba de nuevo, arrastrando el agua con su lengua al tiempo que acariciaba la parte interna del muslo del rubio con sus manos, subiendo desde la rodilla hacia la entrepierna pero sin llegar a tocar lo que provocó un gran escalofrío en el chico de ojos grises.

Después le dio la vuelta dejando al rubio boca abajo y de espaldas a él. Entonces le alzó un poco las caderas con un brazo y con el otro apoyándose sobre el asfalto, pasó su lengua por toda la columna dejando un rastro de saliva y provocando un escalofrío aun mayor, tanto que al rubio se le erizó el vello de la piel. Después beso a beso fue recogiendo el rastro de saliva que había dejado en su espalda y cuando terminó volvió a girarlo otra vez de cara a él.

Bajó directamente esta vez hacia el miembro erecto del rubio que se encontraba palpitante por la excitación. Pero aun quería hacerle sufrir más así que lamió muy suavemente el glande provocando un nuevo gemido del rubio. Volvió a hacerlo y esta vez el rubio alzó las caderas anhelando el contacto de esa lengua.

Pero el moreno quería más. Quería ver su cara llena de una completa agonía. Quería desesperarlo totalmente. Quería verlo suplicar por más. Y al final lo consiguió una lágrima salió de aquellos ojos grises al tiempo que decía "harry, porfavor"con una voz baja y aguda, ahogada.

El moreno se desabrochó entonces los pantalones vaqueros a toda prisa y bajó sus calzoncillos dejando escapar su gran erección. De repente cogió impulso, y con gran fuerza se ensartó en el rubio provocándole un fuerte grito que hizo eco en el silencio de la noche de aquella oscura calle iluminada escasamente por una triste farola.

El moreno prosiguió con sus estocadas haciendo gritar más aun si cabía al rubio que tenía la cara completamente en una mueca de dolor. Y ya no eran sólo las furiosas embestidas a las que lo sometía el moreno. Era todo.

Más lágrimas se formaron en su rostro. No sólo él lloraba, el moreno todavía sollozaba con un nudo en la garganta, y sus lágrimas caían sobre el pecho del rubio. Y más aún el cielo lloraba, y por eso llovía.

El moreno quiso parar por un momento los gritos mezclados con gemidos del rubio y plantó su boca sobre la suya. Y en cada arremetida ahogaba los aullidos de dolor y placer de aquel chico de ojos grises. Empezaron entonces a explorar sus bocas con sus lenguas, a chuparse, lamerse y morderse. El rubio se veía a punto d alcanzar el climax, sentía tantas cosas en ese momento que no podía dejar de agarrarse a la espalda del otro clavándole las uñas, llegando incluso a hacerle sangrar.

Finalmente el rubio eyaculó entre ambos con un gemido ensordecedor que terminó de encender la llama del moreno haciendo así que él también se viniese al fin dentro del rubio a la vez que habían seguido besándose. Se abrazaron por no sé sabe cuánto tiempo y finalmente el muchacho de ojos verdes en un movimiento imperceptible por el rubio, recogió su varita del suelo. Selló los labios del rubio en lo que sería su ultimo beso y dejó escapar en un susurro un "lo siento, Draco" y seguido por un hechizo los ojos grises de su enemigo se vieron iluminados por el resplandor verde de la maldición, dejando ver una sonrisa de labios rojos que pronto perderían su color.

Y dejó de llover.


End file.
